powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure and Treasure
'Adventure and Treasure '''is a 2 part episode in Power Rangers Hexagon. It features the Storm and BMX Zords, the return of Mirror and Teller (now played by Lexi DiBendetto); Dark Mayhem; and Destructo. It introduces Phantom Cyclone Megazord, and Count Mysterio. Mack and Andrew Hartford also appear. Plot Part 1 Dana is returning from the airport with two new zords created by Ryan. However, She is ambushed by Hog Knight. After the Opening, the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers come to her aid, but Hog Knight gets away. Dana and Billy discuss the new zords to the Hexagon. Her son asks why he would make a zord more in the Phantom Ranger's design. She replies that since their zords are compatible with the Battle Zord, that it would be fair to give them more zords. In a warehouse, Hog Knight watches with a sneer at his captives, the Hartford's. The Hexagon get the distress signal and head after them. In the midst of a duel, Bristol is able to open the briefcase and finds the BMX Zord missing, with Jackson taunting him about it from above. The factions begin fighting. The Reds get sucked into a hole and find the Harford's. Bristol uses the Storm zord to free them. He calls Dana to get them. Meanwhile, night has come and Hog Knight has proved tough, and gets away. meanwhile, the Reds appear get in a contested duel their right-handers have to break. Part 2 Hog Knight escaped to Driskill Mountain, with the Phantom Rangers in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the Hartford's story with Hog Knight to the Hexagon. Alpha is communicating with Louis who went after the Phantoms. On the planet Denzi, Dark Mayhem and Destructo meet a shadowy figure, Count Mysterio, they help him revive two more relics of the past, Mirror and Teller of Hadrian's Crew and announced they will be united as the Iron Blade Conference. They are side tracked by Terrance, the red ranger (?). Back on earth, the Louis and Phantom Rangers have caught up to Hog Knight and work together. They soon see the Race Car Zord with Bristol and Genova (already Morphed) joining the party for Hog Knight's defeat via the BMX Zord (later Hexagon BMX Megazord). Cast Rangers * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott (Phantom Yellow) * Riley Leo-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) * Emjay Anthony-Bristol Rogers (Hexagon Red) * Noah Jupe-Louis Mitchell (Hexagon Green) * Miyu Honda-Genova Le (Hexagon Pink) * David Yost-Billy Cranston * Alison McInnis-General Dana Mitchell * Campbell Cooley-Alpha 7 (voice) Iron Blade Conference * Roger Velasco-Count Mysterio (voice) 2 only * Jamieson Price-Dark Mayhem (voice) 2 only * Piotr Michael-Destructo (voice) 2 only * Lexi DiBendetto-Mirror and Teller 2 only * Hog Knight Guest Cast * Jaheem Toombes-Prince Terrance (Dragon Knight) (cameo) * Rod Lousich-Andrew Harford * James MacLurcan-Mack Hartford Ranger Powers PR (Phantom Red)-Jet Zord (Morph X3, Zord), BMX Zord, Battle Zord, Storm Zord PB (Phantom Blue)-Biplane Zord (Morph, Zord) PY (Phantom Yellow)-Chopper Zord (Moprh, Zord) HR (Hexagon Red)-Race Car Zord (Morph), Storm Zord, BMX Zord (Final Strike) HG (Hexagon Green)-Tank Zord (Morph) HP (Hexagon Pink)-Sonic Zord (Morph) Dragon Knight: N/A Errors ''to be added Notes * The megazord fight from number 5 was omitted * Jason does not appear in these episodes * First time the Hexagon Rangers use the Hexagon itself * Earliest a ranger has had to revel their identity ** This was because the Lupin and Pat rangers were already interacting, and Tooma knew they were the Patrangers from episode 3, but the Patrangers still didn't know til episode 47 * First time a zord has to leave the megazord for an auxiliary zord to be used since Jungle Furry * First time someone uses a zord that is not designated as theirs * Lexi DiBendetto is the second former cast member of Knight Squad to have a role in Hexagon ** And alongside Seth Carr are the only ones who are main characters, the rest are guest stars (some appear in a few episodes such as Lilimar and Savannah May) See Also * Number 5: Targeted, the International Police-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage and story, pt 1) * Number 6: What to Protect-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage and Story, pt 2) Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode